Squeeze bottles have been widely used for many products. When used for powdered products of a particle size typically represented by conventional talcum powder, such a package has not been satisfactory in the past.
The problem has been that the package must have a dip tube dipping into the powdered product so that when the bottle is squeezed, the product can be dispensed through the nozzle of the bottle. When the bottle stands stationary, as on the merchandising shelf or in the home, the powder compacts about the entrance to the dip tube, this alone blocking the entrance to the dip tube and being compounded by the fact that most powdered products are hygroscopic, pick up moisture, and acquire the characteristics of a solidized mass. When the bottle is squeezed there is no dispensing of the product under such circumstances.
For upright operation, a squeeze bottle containing powder must have the dip tube for ejection of the product when the bottle is squeezed. If it were not for the compaction and blockage problem, such a squeeze bottle might operate successfully when upright. However, if the squeeze bottle is inverted for actuation, the dip tube then opens into an air space formed within the squeeze bottle in the absence of literally complete filling of the bottle. The object of the present invention is to provide a squeeze bottle containing a powdered product and which can be operated successfully either upright and after standing upright for a time, or operated with equal success when inverted, as well as in all angularities between upright and inverted positions.